Myrrh And Daughter
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Fire Emblem/Mega Man/Deltarune/Scooby-Doo/X-Over Crossover. Set somewhere after Chapter 9 of my Sacred Stones Redone mod. Myrrh finds her Manakete-Bael hybrid daughter Yaivi outside camp one night and comforts her.


It had been some time since the events at Kuzcoland had occurred. It was a cool crisp night out and the army had decided to camp near a river in order to rest before heading back out in the morning.

Myrrh grunted as she left Velouria's cabin. The Wolfskin girl had been fortunate enough to be allowed her own quarters without having to share it with any of her comrades, though her habit of hoarding useless junk, still just as prevalent even as a fully matured adult, was starting to cause concerns from some of her other allies. But despite the slight tensions going on between them all and being allowed to have her own quarters, Velouria's cabin also served another purpose. With the growing amount of ex-slaves the army had rescued by this point, such as Fjorm, Fríge, Ylgr, Ashi, and the alternate Robin, Velouria had been given a very special task to do out of any of her other allies knowledgeable in healing arts. As she had inherited all of Nyx's magical talent and had been taught all her mother knew, Velouria was to act as a sort of "councilor" to the women the army took in that had been abused by Male Robin in any way, no matter how slight their trauma was. She was to help them cope with their abuse and rape, helping them move on from their trauma, in various ways depending on the severity of their problems. She even had offered Iris some help before, in case she ever felt scared from Male Robin removing her from her original body or felt like Omega Iris would somehow revert back to her original reprogramming by him and attack her, but the robotic girl had assured her comrade that she felt fine and wasn't traumatized at all.

As a result of her own slavery at Male Robin's hands, Myrrh was also required to see Velouria and at least talk to her. As the extent of her problems ran deep, the Manakete had to regularly visit Velouria everyday, once in the morning and once in the evening. During the purple haired girl's visits to the she-wolf's cabin, Velouria would run tests on her and talk to her calmly and openly, as a friend would to another. Myrrh's trauma from her slavery was bad. Really bad. Not only had she been hit and beaten terribly, but when everyone in Zero's group had found Myrrh in Kuzcoland Palace Dungeon, chained weakly from the ceiling, naked, freezing, and frail, most of her body had been broken by his beatings. Her bones were snapped, even fragmented or completely destroyed, in multiple places. Her body had also been in quite a malnourished state, leaving what bones weren't broken exposed with little flesh on her body. Her abilities as Great Dragon and her ability to shift into dragon form had also disappeared from special torture curses that Male Robin had administered to the girl, so the poor child-like girl's body had weakened tremendously from essentially being fried daily and as a result of losing much of her strength, to where her body had been rapidly failing as a result of not being able to handle being so weak. And her spirit had been completely destroyed by the monster in human flesh, leaving her absolutely terrified of most things. However, no matter how bad her abuse had been, Myrrh's kindness and strong heart had remained, something which let Velouria know there was still something worth saving. Because of that, the wolf sorceress would try to get Myrrh to open up to her pain, to try and move on and accept her former treatment, knowing that things were alright now.

However, even with her abuse and kind heart, Myrrh's trauma wasn't just temporary. Shortly before her rescue, Male Robin had visited Myrrh for one last time, shortly after the start of the war. Standing over Myrrh, laying weakly and stripped naked on the stone floor of her cell in the Kremlin dungeon, Male Robin had sneered that she had been such a "good whore" to him and, to reward her, he was going to give her a "special dicky" ceremony. Then, using a special type of transformation magic, he had promptly transformed into that of a Bael and immediately raped a sobbing Myrrh. His temporary form pumped fourteen eggs into the sobbing dragon girl's womb, where they were immediately accepted and fertilized. Male Robin had then shifted back into human form and left Myrrh in the cell, locking the door behind him and leaving the broken girl in a pool of filth. Zero's group had rescued her some time after that all occurred, and her progress in recovery had excelled at a temendous rate, to where Myrrh didn't fear any of her new allies and could function somewhat normally again, but the damage had been already done. Myrrh had been left heavily scarred and pregnant with the seed of a pedophilic home wrecker friendship abuser.

The Manakete girl stiffled a groan of pain as she walked through camp. She rested both her hands on her bloated belly and sniffled as she could feel the eggs inside. Even though Myrrh wanted to love her children and raise them as her own, she didn't know how to do so and felt she wasn't ready to become a mother. She didn't want to hurt them or abandon them. She was also scared that her offsprings' mixed heritage would cause them to come out as terrifying monsters. And she was still mentally unprepared to handle such stress from Male Robin. However, she was determined to try and be able to care for her hatchlings once the time would come for her to lay their eggs, wanting to be the best possible mother she could be for them. She wasn't going to fail them.

Myrrh took her time with walking. She was in the late stages of her pregancy, so moving around was harder for her, leaving her to waddle very slowly. She could still move around, so she made sure no one tried to help her function unless she outright requested for help. Passing by some members of the camp, it took all of what Myrrh had to wave back at them calmly, since she still found it hard to talk to even her allies without screaming out of fear, before she continued on her way, eventually coming to the camp borders, the riverbank a good few yards from the outer cabins. It was nighttime, so the camp was lit up with Shaggy's magical mini space lights system suspended in the night sky above it, illuminating the area in a soft gentile glow. The golden tint of the water, usually a bright lovely color in daytime, now looked murky in the darkness. Kicking off her sandals and letting her bare feet touch the grass underneath her, Myrrh grunted softly as she managed to sit down comfortably and then scooted up to the riverbank and dipped her feet in. The girl sighed in delight as the cool water rushed over her two limbs and reclined back on her arms, enjoying the night air.

She stayed like that for a few minutes until she felt something shift next to her. Opening her eyes and tilting her head, she saw Yaivi sitting next to her. Yaivi was her forced daughter with Male Robin, like Fríge and her little sisters had been in their future, and like her half-sister, Yaivi had come back in time too. However, unlike Fríge, she wasn't human. She was a Manakete-Bael hybrid, having been conceived as one when Male Robin impregnated Myrrh as a Bael. In her future, Yaivi had been the youngest hatchling out of all Myrrh's eggs, with her thirteen older siblings being boys. Upon their hatchings in the bad future, Male Robin had promptly killed Yaivi's brothers and force fed their remains down Myrrh's throat before savagely beating her, punishing her for giving him sons when he wanted daughters to eventually breed, but had kept Yaivi alive to breed her later on. While Myrrh had then been kept in the Kremlin dungeon to continue being used as a baby breeder but had repeatedly been punished due to being unable to produce more daughters besides Yaivi, Yaivi had been taken by Male Robin into the palace. However, he didn't raise her like he did with her half-sisters. He really seemed to hate Yaivi's existence and kept all knowledge of her from anyone in the palace, even her many half-sisters. Instead, he kept her locked up in a tiny windowless room, devoid of any furnishings or accessories. Here, Yaivi grew up, being raised without royal etiquette like her sisters were whenever they weren't being whored out by their father. She grew up having no friends, without being properly taught, and without love. Once everyday, for five minutes, Male Robin would let Yaivi out of her room for one bathroom break and one extremely small meal, leaving her to usually have "accidents" in her room and be left in a malnourished state. If she did anything Male Robin didn't like, she would be beaten and raped, and she was repeatedly "reminded" by Male Robin that she was being punished like this because she was nothing more than a "monster", leaving Yaivi with a fragile mentality. The only one that ever came to see her apart from Male Robin and would treat her kindly was Fríge, who regularly made sure to sneak away from her duties to see Yaivi. She was horrified by her father's treatment of her half-sister and regularly made sure to visit Yaivi, even if Male Robin forbid his daughters from interacting with the "demon in the forbidden corridor". Even with Yaivi's rather sickly Manakete-Bael appearance, Fríge would treat her sister with love and compassion like she would with anyone else. The two would talk with each other and bond over the smallest of things. Yaivi would regularly ask Fríge about the outside world and the blonde would do her best to answer her sister's questions. Fríge would also help give Yaivi advice on things, such as sexuality. Yaivi admitted to Fríge that even though she didn't really know anyone else apart from her or their father, she didn't feel anything whenever a man would have sex with her and admitted that she liked girls. Fríge, realizing her sister was a lesbian, fully supported her feelings and told her to pursue whoever she'd want, promising to get her sister out of her room and let her see the world for herself. Eventually, years after the start of her confinement, Male Robin had visited Yaivi and announced that Fríge had "betrayed" their family, specifically him, by escaping to the past. As a result, Female Corrin and Male Kana had sent three of their kits, Astatine, Absinthe, and Addane, to the past to kill her and ensure time remained on it's proper course. He had also personally executed Myrrh and strung her spiked corpse in the city square for all to see and was going to execute Yaivi in the same fashion as well right next to her mother's defiled body the morning, to make an example out of all three, revealing he knew all along about Fríge's secret meetings with her and was going to punish Fríge dearly for her "betrayal", before leaving Yaivi to prepare for her execution in the morning. Yaivi had then cried herself to sleep, pleading to whatever deity she could think of to help her. When she had woken up, she found herself in the Soviet Union of the past, inside Kuzcoland Palace just after Trump, Bowsette, Scarlett, Aang, Toph, Gunnthra, Hrid, and Shi had escaped it after Female Morgan had appeared with reenforcements. Yaivi had been thankful to be alive and finally free from her father, sobbing from how happy she felt, before she tried to make her way out of the palace. Moving around on her individual legs had always been harder for her, since she had never been allowed to really move much, so she was a bit shaky when trying to walk, but had soon gotten the hang of using her legs and had started exploring the palace, which was void of all life for some reason. Soon, she had found herself in the dungeon, where she found Noelle imprisoned. Freeing the reindeer-like monster from her chains and fate as a slave for Male Robin, the two girls had managed to escape the palace and had run into Zero's group. The rest had been history.

Myrrh noticed her daughter gazing up at the moon and studied her for a moment. Even though there were some obvious differences, Yaivi shared some similarities with her. The younger girl had inherited her mother's crimson eye color and she even had the classic sharp ears that all Manaketes had and the same facial shape as Myrrh did. However, besides that, the similarities ended very quickly. Her hair color was white like her father's, instead of dark purple like Myrrh's was, and was arranged into a spiky ponytail. Her skin wasn't light like both her parents, but was a rather sickly pale color, with dark green splotches scattered across her body like birthmarks. As she was part Bael, she also didn't have human legs like her mother did, but instead had the bottom half of a spider, which had sickly green and brown fur. Her human flesh only went down to her lower stomach, meeting at the upper tip of her groin. Her body couldn't handle full clothing or footwear of any kind, so the girl only wore a brown bra-like garment covering her bare chest, with the garment having been hastily constructed by Yaivi from old rags she had found upon waking up in the past, due to always having been kept topless in her room by her father. And lastly, from what Myrrh could remember from seeing her daughter fight, Yaivi always had a beaststone hanging from her neck and could change into a Manakete-Bael monster form to attack her opponents, but her beast form was a horrifying mix of dragon and spider that made even Velouria's wolf form look like a puppy and left people terrified of her, so the girl rarely ever transformed even in battle and just stayed in her usual form.

Yaivi was larger than Myrrh by a good few feet, being around seven feet, but she looked so small that night. Myrrh could tell something was bothering her child and felt upset, wanting to help her. However, she also didn't want to seem intrusive to her future daughter, especially after all that Male Robin had done to her. Myrrh looked down at the river and swung her legs, letting the soles and toes of her feet kick into the dirt and sand on the bottom. Each clunk of the bottom sent dirt and sand flying up from the ground, creating a small cloud in the water. Each splash her legs made as her feet moved also sent up a small bit of water each time, giving her a slight chill. The Manakete girl giggled lightly as she moved her legs in the water, feeling childlike and innocent again. Yaivi glanced at Myrrh from the corner of her eye, but immediately looked away, as if she wanted to avoid talking to her mother. She instead kept her teary eyes fixed on the moon in the sky. Myrrh quieted down and looked at her future daughter with a smile.

"You alright, hun?" Myrrh asked.

Yaivi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"No... no, I'm fine." Yaivi said.

Myrrh frowned and shook her head.

"No, you're not alright. I can tell." Myrrh said

She laid a hand on one of Yaivi's legs.

"I'm here for you, Yaivi. You can always tell me anything." Myrrh said.

She rubbed her child's leg affectionately.

"What's troubling you, sweetheart?" Myrrh asked softly.

Yaivi remained silent and buried her face in her arms. Myrrh sighed, put her hand on her daughter's bare back, and started rubbing it affectionately.

"You don't need to say anything you don't want to, Yaivi. We can just sit here together in silence, if you want." Myrrh said.

The two were silent for the next few minutes. Yaivi kept her head in her arms, while Myrrh rubbed her back. The purple haired dragon female frowned as she tried to figure out how to handle the situation. She had never really been good with words or expressing herself. She had always been shy towards others, even her own friends. Suddenly, she had a flash of inspiration about how to talk to her future daughter.

"Yaivi... do you not trust me? Does that mean you don't love me?" Myrrh asked.

Yaivi's head shot up in open-mouthed shock.

"What? N-No, Mother! I adore you. I always have and I always will. Always." Yaivi replied.

Myrrh scooted next to her and extended an open arm.

"You may not technically be my daughter, but you're still my family. Promise." Myrrh said with a smile.

Yaivi looked at her with a deeply conflicted expression. She sniffled, tears starting to streak down her face.

"But... but I... I'm nothing but a freak. A hideous monster. I don't know what I even am. I couldn't even save you from Father. Why wouldn't you hate me for..." Yaivi started to ask sadly.

"Yaivi? Aren't you going to hug me?" Myrrh asked.

Yaivi shook slightly for a few seconds, before sobbing with grief and diving into her mother's arms, releasing so many years of pent-up grief and despair. They stayed like that for awhile, Myrrh just holding her crying daughter silently. Yaivi was a bit awkward being held by her much smaller mother, but she felt happy to just be in her arms after so long. Finally, the monster girl blew her nose on a handkerchief and calmed down enough to be coherent. She took a deep breath and looked at Myrrh with sad red eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mother. I messed everything up." Yaivi said sadly.

Myrrh sat up from the river so her feet were out and rested against the grass and dirt, before pulling Yaivi's upper body against her own frame, having Yaivi cuddle against her. She then started stroking the younger girl's hair lovingly.

"Yaivi, never tell yourself you messed up anything. You are not and never will be a freak or a monster." Myrrh said.

Her voice was hushed as she spoke, bringing Yaivi a little closer to her as she talked and stroked her hair.

"I am so happy to have you as my daughter. Your... your father couldn't change our bond. I love you. The Myrrh of your time loved you. No matter what, you're my precious child that I will watch over always." Myrrh said.

Yaivi's eyes stung horribly. She took a shaky breath.

"People who get close to me... only end up getting hurt. You should stay away from me. I couldn't save you in my time. Why do you think I could here, after all that happened to me?" Yaivi asked.

Myrrh reached over and cupped her hands over her daughter's much larger ones, rubbing the skin soothingly.

"Yaivi, listen to me. I promise, I will not die on you here. I will survive and we will be together. Your younger self won't grow up with... with him. I will live, and will raise your younger self and brothers with love and compassion." Myrrh said.

Yaivi sniffled.

"You promise?" Yaivi asked.

Myrrh smiled and kissed her temple lovingly.

"With all my heart." Myrrh replied softly,

She sighed and nuzzled Yaivi against her chest.

"My poor child. Never doubt that I love you more than my own life." Myrrh whispered.

Yaivi clung to her and closed her eyes.

"M-Mother, I love you so much." Yaivi said.


End file.
